I Will Remember You
by teenvogue123
Summary: Alice's goodbye to her Wonderland is hard. Saying goodbye to her dear Hatter is even harder. My take on the end of the movie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. If I did there would have been a very clear romance between Alice and the Hatter. This is my take on the ending and there are words from the script, which I also do not own.**

* * *

"Don't" Alice looked up to see the usually cheery face of the Hatter holding pleading eyes, and a slightly frowning mouth. She took the purple blood filled vial away from her lips.

"What?" She asked.

"Stay with us, Alice." He told her. Her name came out in a small begging whisper mixed with love, and sorrow. She smiles weakly at him. The thought of staying warms her inside. She looks around a clear blue sky is peering out above them and bright wonder- filled lands peek out away from the chess-board and through the dark forests. Alice sighs and looks around her.

Tweedldee and Tweedledum, Mallymkun, Nivens, and Thackery all looked at her expectantly. The White Queen smiled at her with full red lips. Alice smiled back. Alice would risk her life again to save the woman and all of wonderland. Alice turned back to the Hatter. He looked at her expecting an answer.

"Tarrant, what a crazy wonderful simply mad idea!" She exclaimed and his eyes lit up with the tiniest bit of hope. She felt pain in her heart.

"I wish I could stay with all my heart, but I have a few questions to answer." She told him. Alice took his damaged calloused hands in hers. He looked at her in surprise. He felt her soft, small, perfect hands in his and loved it.

"You can write them a letter!" He suggested happily and Alice laughed. The sound was beautiful music to his ears.

"That is a very good idea, but the things I need to do can't be solved in a letter and I'm afraid I don't know how to get it to anyone anyway." She said simply. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "I would also miss my family very much and I would want to see them before I consider leaving."

"Well you can say goodbye!" He suggested. "I could come with you!"

Alice tried to hide the smile, as she thought of her going back to the Ascot's party with her dear Tarrant. His bright orange hair, mismatched clothes and outrageous top hat would be enough to have Lady Ascot faint from the sight of it. She would only imagine the reaction when they heard him talk. She didn't mind though, the mad words and riddle that came from his mouth or the way his eyes changed colors depending on his mood. She even loved his angered Scottish brogue. She sincerely doubted though that anyone back home wouldn't stare at him like a scandal or even give him the chance to talk.

"Tarrant, I have to do this, but I promise I'll be back one day." She told him sincerely. Her Hatter looked at her. She noticed his eyes were fading from the previous ecstatic green to a sad blue that reflected her own eyes at the moment. Alive freed her hand and brought it up to his ghostly white cheek. He kept her hand there with his own.

"Then go if you must." He said. Alice smiled gratefully. She once again brought the tiny vial to her lips ready to drink. "WAIT!" Alice glanced at him bewildered, but she quickly closed her eyes when he brought his lips upon her own. She hooked her arms around his neck, wanting more of the kiss. He slid his arms around her lower back pulling her closer. Alice felt pure bliss. Alice loved Tarrant Hightopp with all her heart. She would miss him the most.

"EXCUSE ME!" Alice and Tarrant broke apart to see an angered dormouse glaring at them. Alice giggled a little and apologized. The Hatter grinned a gap toothed grin at her. Chessur put a comforting arm around the disappointed mouse. Alice stares intently at the glass vial in her hand, purple blood moving around.

"I have to go now." She said quietly. Her wonderful friends give her sincere expressions of understanding. Alice brings the glass to her lips once again. She felts the liquid slid down her throat. The sickening tastes making her shudder in disgust. _I want to go home. I want to go home._ She thinks.

"You won't remember me." Tarrant says. She gazes up at him.

"I won't, I could never forget you!" She almost yells at him. He kisses her quickly, but still sweet. "Fairfarren Alice." He whispers it this time, meant only for her.

"Fairfarren Tarrant!" She kisses his cheek one last time, willing away tears. "Fairfarren my friends!"

"ALICE! Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I'll find it and come back to tell you!" She laughs at that and the Hatter joins her. _I want to remember everything about this place and the people here I love! _She thinks before a sudden burst of light. Alice looks around and finds she is back in the forest. She picks herself off the ground, brushing off some of the dirt. The smile on her face does not falter as she runs towards the Ascot estate. As she makes her way back to where she left Hamish. She heard his loud complaints about her leaving. She walks slowly and cautiously, people begin to whisper, but she doesn't care one bit. She taps Hamish on his shoulder lightly. He turns and instantly glares at her and her dirty appearance.

"Hamish Ascot I can and will not marry you. I'm deeply sorry." Alice said in a polite and gentle voice. She struggles to hold back her laughter at his astounded appearance.

"WHY ALICE HOW DARE YOU!" Her mother looks angry and shocked. Alice hugs her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is someone else I actually love." She says only loud enough for her mother to hear. Helen Kingsley gasps and looks at her daughter for an explanation. Alice just grins and moves on to answer her other questions. She came back with a purpose.

On the deck of the Wonder, Alice Kingsley stares at the murky blue that is the ocean ahead of her. It has been two years since she fell into the rabbit hole. She has found herself free of the horribly proper life that she lived before. She explored China and all its wonders. Alice sees the docks of London ahead of her. She smiles, a very true genuine smile. Not because she is home or free from her restraints, or even that she still remembers everything from two years ago. She smiles because she knows why a raven is like a writing desk. She must find Tarrant Hightopp, the mad hatter of Wonderland and tell him immediately.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is my first Alice in Wonderland story and my first oneshot. I'm going to write another one, it may or may not be a squeal. If you could please leave a review, I would greatly love it if you did. :+)(Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors.)**


End file.
